Conventional DC/DC switching mode power supplies provide “burst mode” control to achieve low quiescent current at light load. At light load, the burst mode control can reduce quiescent current by forcing inductor peak current to a designed value, frequently turning off much of the internal circuitry, putting the system into sleep. While many burst mode control technologies have demonstrated the input quiescent current reduction capabilities, they also have some undesirable characteristics at different conditions such as high output voltage ripple. Some burst mode techniques can avoid high output voltage ripple but incur undesirable subharmonic oscillation in the inductor current at high duty-cycle and continuous inductor current conditions. Such instability can be avoided using smaller inductors, however, such a solution is less efficient at most power levels and will have higher burst mode quiescent current at light load conditions